Démonia, l'histoire d'un monde
by Ghoulchy
Summary: L'homme vit sur Terre, les anges dans les airs, les sirènes dans l'eau. Dans ce monde, ces créatures existaient et étaient pacifistes. Les scientifiques avaient conscience d'un race qui pourrait à tout moment attaquer où devenir l'allié humain. Cette race étrange et inconnue avait un monde à elle. Cette race s'appelle les démons.
1. Bienvenue à Démonia !

POV ? :

Les humains n'ont pas conscience de notre existence. Nous sommes discrets, vivants soit dans notre monde soit cachés dans le leur sous leur forme. Il faudrait que je me présente ? Et bien appelez-moi Irrashhi mais mon nom complet est Irrashhi Rracho Wayliss, mais dans mon monde, on me nomme Von Wayliss par mon rang social. Je suis le prince de mon royaume et serais le prochain sur le trône après que mon père parte. La reine ma mère est décédée il y a longtemps par ma faute et le roi en est devenu très triste. Même maintenant, j'ai toujours en travers de la gorge le meurtre de ma mère, par ma main.

J'ai une quête bien claire, trouver des camarades pour m'aider à mon prochain rôle. Je possède déjà mon fiancé Flamour Ourii Ritao Ill surnommé Flam et qui est en effet un garçon. Ici, les mâles comme les femelles peuvent enfanter ou donner un enfant ce qui a aidé pour l'égalité que mon père souhaitait. Aussi, notre pays ne connait pas le racisme des humains : nous n'avons pas de couleur de peau majoritaire, dans notre royaume nous sommes gris.

Le problème avec ma quête c'est que les autres préfèrent m'éviter depuis le décès de ma mère donc je me suis résigné à demander de l'aide aux humains. Là-bas, je devais contrôler le corps d'une enfant de quatorze ans pour être discret et grâce à cette fille, je pus me lier à quatre enfants, deux filles et deux garçons. Au bout d'un an, je suis enfin prêt à leur dire la vérité.

Irrashhi : "J'ai besoin de vous. Je ne suis pas humain, je suis un démon et je vient d'un autre monde. Je voudrais que vous deveniez un démon et travaillez avec moi."

Le petit garçon bouclé, Gaëtan, sembler très heureux et accepta de suite. Son grand-frère, Erik, le suivit. Les deux filles, Lilia et Camélia, hésitèrent mais acceptèrent.

Sur ce coup, je ne comprenais pas les humains. Ils prirent donc un nom démoniaque pour être transformés.

Irrashhi : "Vous savez que vous ne reviendrez plus en tant qu'humains ?"

Mais ils mirent leur nouveau nom dans le livre où tout les démons étaient répertoriés.

Irrashhi : "Par le pouvoir que je possède, j'annonce que toi, Gaëtan, devient un démon. Révèle ta nouvelle identité !

Gaëtan : Nir Muraok !

Irrashhi : Toi aussi Erik, suit ton frère dans mon monde !

Erik : Hiro Muraok !

Irrashhi : Jeunes filles fragiles, prouvez que les femmes ont leur place partout !

Lilia : Sakusa Elra !

Camélia : Senra Sazubon !"

Leurs pouvoirs commencèrent à s'éveiller et ils purent passer dans le trou dimensionnel, les enfermant dans leur nouveaux eux. Bienvenue dans le monde des démons, Démonia, partagé entre plusieurs terres notamment le royaume des peaux grises : Hirika.


	2. Humains, voici quelques démons à savoir!

Irrashhi Rracho WAYLISS "Irrashhi / Von Wayliss"

Prince. Mère décédée. Aucun enfant. Fiancé. Pouvoir du vent. Longs cheveux verts, yeux diamants. Peau grise.

Kita Naka WAYLISS "Majesté"

Reine. Décédée. Un fils. Mariée. Pouvoir des ténèbres. Courts cheveux blonds, yeux verts. Peau blanche.

Hutuuhu Suruvv Cerza WAYLISS "Von Wayliss"

Roi. Femme décédée. Un fils. Marié. Pouvoir de l'eau. Courts cheveux verts, yeux verts. Peau grise.

Sawer Byuji Nuy Ghooire WAYLISS "Monstre"

Exilé. Cousin d'Irrashhi. Divorcé. Pouvoir de vent. Tête rasée, yeux ambres. Peau rouge.

Flamour Ourii Ritao ILL "Flam"

Chef des armées. Famille assassinée. Aucun enfant. Fiancé. Pouvoir de glace. Longs cheveux bleus, yeux ors. Peau grise.

Nir MURAOK "Rin"

Bleu. A abandonné sa famille sauf son frère dans son monde. Ancien humain. Pouvoir de feu. Cheveux bouclés bruns, yeux bruns. Peau pâle.

Hiro MURAOK "La Bombe"

Bleu. A abandonné sa famille sauf son frère. Ancien humain. Pouvoir de lumière. Courts cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Peau pâle.

Sakusa ELRA "Princesse de glace"

Bleue. A abandonnée sa famille. Ancienne humaine. Pouvoir de glace. Longs cheveux bouclés bruns, yeux bleus. Peau pâle.

Senra SAZUBON "La mini forte"

Bleue. A abandonnée sa famille. Ancienne humaine. Pouvoir d'électricité. Mi-longs cheveux blonds, yeux bruns. Peau pâle.

Quixezea Nufu TAKI

Conseiller royal. /. Une fille et deux fils. Marié. Pouvoir de protection. Courts cheveux noirs, yeux roses. Peau grise.

Muchi Chichouyu Waseruji TAKI "Taill"

Tailleur. /. Une fille et deux fils. Marié. Pouvoir du néant. Courts cheveux rouges, yeux rouges. Peau grise.

Nanaza TAKI

Bleue. Fille de Quixezea et Muchi. /. Pouvoir de protection. Longs cheveux rouges foncés, yeux rouges rosés. Peau grise.

Nutraqui Rei TAKI & Nutroquo Roi TAKI "Les âmes jumeaux"

Bleus. Fils de Quixezea et Muchi. En couple. Pouvoirs de feu. Cheveux roses, yeux rouges. Peaux grises.


	3. Humains, voici notre monde !

POV IRRASHHI :

Vous arrivez dans ce monde alors je dois vous présentez quelques trucs chers anciens humains. Les démons sont une race très complexe mais je vais commencer par vous énumérez les choses que tous ont en commun.

Petit un, nos atouts corporels : tous, mâles ou femelles, possédons des cornes, des queues dans le dos et des ailes qui se forment doucement.

Petit deux, nos lois : tout les royaumes se mettent d'accord pour les nouvelles lois.

Petit trois, notre langue.

C'est déjà tout ! Ensuite, nos différences par rapport aux pays car nous possédons des pays. Bien sur nos gouverneurs ou nos rois. La couleur de nos peaux. Entre chaque démons, la grosse différence est le rang que chacun possède mais en tout cinq cas.

Inférieur : Un démon sans force, soit un bébé soit un nouveau dans le royaume (votre rang actuel).

Moyen : Un démon bon, avec des bons pouvoirs et qui sait se battre (vous vous y approchez et votre professeur en est un).

Supérieur : Un démon fort, pouvoirs excellents et peut se battre au corps à corps facilement (comme le roi ou Flam).

Suprême : Un démon excellent, aux pouvoirs peu contrôlables (comme moi).

Ensuite, faisons un point sur les pouvoirs que vous avez découverts : les éléments principaux. Ce sont des pouvoirs basiques et ceux qui sont les plus accessibles au commun moyen. En voici quelques uns : feu, glace, eau, plante, lumière, ténèbres, terre, électricité, neige.

Il y a également les pouvoirs uniques : contrôle mental, tailleur (celui qui attribue les pouvoirs), atomique (réservé au roi) et renaissance. Hiro semble présenter les pouvoirs pour renaissance d'ailleurs.

Et finalement, les pouvoirs durs : vent / air, contrôle animalier, invocation, téléportation et protection. Nir montre légèrement la téléportation, Sakusa l'invocation et Senra le contrôle animalier.

Nous sommes en guerre donc le dernier point très important est les pays, leur couleur et leur amitié ou non. Commençons par les alliés.

Les peaux rouges et roses du royaume de Nikki gouverné par Milena. Les peaux blanches du royaume de Iku gouverné par Yuko et les peaux noires du royaume de Shanyu gouverné de Docko.

Les peux violettes, les Soleils et les Lunes sont neutres mais en danger, les reines Justine, Lunna et Sona sont d'accord pour venir chez nous.

Dans les peuples cachés, les Gargouilles de Grottios, les Mi-volants de Fla et les Fosphorescents de Ligh se battent pour nous mais restent plus protégés.

Il y a eu des pertes notamment les peaux marrons, les ombres, les célestes et les démons des forêts. Peu de survivants chez eux mais les rois et reines vont bien.

Et finalement, les adversaires... Les peaux jaunes d'Irour, les peaux bleues d'Atlande, les peaux vertes de Grienchland et les peaux grises des traîtres. Leur gouvernants sont Dakos, mon ennemi juré, Zaïra, Eevie et Alicie. Nous vengerons les pertes, entraînez-vous car on peut les tenir mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.


	4. Flam et Irrashhi, la rencontre !

POV AUTEUR :

Tout le monde apprécie les deux fiancés et les trouvent très mignons ensembles mais pendant ce calme olympien, ils ont bien le temps d'expliquer le début de leur relation... Revenons un peu dans le passé pour voir ça !

Irrashhi : "Hey, c'est toi la nouvelle recrue ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Flam : Oui, je m'appelle Ourii. Et toi ?

Irrashhi : Appelle-moi Rracho !

Flam : Parle-moi autrement, tu es plus jeune que moi.

Irrashhi : *s'énerve* Et alors ! Je paris que tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs !

Flam : Tu m'agaces petit, rentre chez toi.

Irrashhi :... *forme une bourrasque empêchant Flam de partir*

Flam : Qu'est-ce que..? *se retourne*

Irrashhi : Je suis l'héritier de la lignée des Wayliss ! Et toi, Flamour Ourii Ritao Ill, tu es mon garde !

Flam : Pardon prince ! Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir respectez !

Irrashhi : *se calme* Ah non ! Tutoies-moi et appelles-moi par mon prénom !

Flam : Comment ?

Irrashhi : *rigole* J'aime pas, appelle-moi Irrashhi. Et pourquoi tu as menti sur ton prénom ?

Flam : Mon père m'as donné ce prénom parce qu'il a hérité du feu grâce à ce prénom, il espérait la même chose pour moi.

Irrashhi : Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

Flam : En effet. Ni le feu de mon père ni la lumière de ma mère... Et toi ?

Irrashhi : Le vent mais j'y arrive mal donc j'ai besoin d'aide.

Flam : Cela ne me dérage pas mais ne m'appelle pas Flamour.

Irrashhi : Alors Flam ?

Flam : Pourquoi pas."

Les deux amis avancèrent, le prince en premier mais au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et commença à rebrousser chemin malgré que la zone d'entraînement était de l'autre côté. Flam essayait de le résonner mais le prince semblait avoir peur. Finalement, il accepta d'aller à la zone d'entraînement mais il se cachait dans l'ombre de son garde.

? : Petit, tu es là !

Flam : "Vous parlez à ?

? : Au gamin à côté de toi !

Flam : Il ne veut pas parler.

? : On t'as pas demander ton avis !"

L'inconnu forma une onde dans sa main et envoya le garde dans les rochers, laissant le prince seul et peureux.

 _Non... J'ai promis de rester avec lui !_ Pensa Flam.

Le garde leva la tête, inquiet envers son nouvel ami. Irrashhi était enragé et se mettait à défouler sa magie de vent. Il hurlait : **Ne touchez pas à mon ami ! Je ne perdrai plus rien !**. Plus un démon utilise sa magie, plus il consomme son endurance et quand elle arrive à zéro, ça blesserait l'utilisateur. Ce moment arriva vite au prince, ses vêtements s'abîmaient et des plaies se formaient. Irrashhi blessait également Flam qui avait du mal à respirer à cause de la pression de l'air. **Je n'y arrive pas !** Flam s'approcha de son ami mais celui-ci refusa. **Non ! Je vais te faire mal !** Flam réussit à être assez proche et scella son destin en faisant que le prince devienne son compagnon. Le vent s'arrêta sous la surprise mais Irrashhi accepta d'être le compagnon de l'orphelin.

Irrashhi : "Ce jour là, Flam est devenu d'abord mon garde puis mon ami et finalement mon petit-ami !"

Cela faisait rire mais les deux étaient heureux de cette situation qui leur était arrivé par accident.


	5. Le meurtrier de la reine !

POV IRRASHHI :

Il faut bien y passer un jour et ça arrive bien plus tôt que prévu. Au début, je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ça donc je n'abordais pas le sujet mais les nouveaux savent bien que dans une royauté il doit y avoir deux personnes au pouvoir. Pays très ouvert, on demande seulement si mon père est marié et c'est le cas. Bien sur, je devais avoir un deuxième parent mais personne ne voyait ma mère et c'est normal vu qu'elle n'est plus. Les anciens humains sont trop curieux et veulent absolument savoir la raison de la mort de Kita Naka Wayliss alors que même Flam n'en est pas au courant.

Irrashhi : "Point très important, ma mère est morte il y a longtemps, j'avais environ huit ans pour les humains. Actuellement, on dit qu'humainement j'ai vingt ans.

Flam : Sa majesté Kita est morte il y a douze ans pour vous.

Irrashhi : Flam n'était pas ici, il vivait à l'étranger et ne connaît rien de la mort de la reine.

Flam : J'au juste entendu des rumeurs comme quoi quelqu'un l'aurait tuée.

Irrashhi : Ces rumeurs sont vraies. Pas vraiment un assassinat mais plutôt... Un entraînement qui a mal tourné...

Sakusa : Comment ça ?

Irrashhi : Mère regardait souvent les entraînements. Un jour, ça a mal tourné et les protections ont cassées, le pouvoir a continué à se déchaîner et mère n'a pas supporté la puissance.

Senra : Et qui a tué accidentellement la reine ?

Irrashhi :... J'assume mais c'est sur de se dire que le meurtrier de ma mère... Et bien c'est moi..."

Les quatre bleus me regardent choqués et Flam comprend, il sait que mon pouvoir est le moins facile à contrôler malgré qu'il soit basique.

Moi, Irrashhi Rracho Wayliss, suis responsable de la mort de ma mère Kita Naka Wayliss et du chagrin de mon père Hutuuhu Suruvv Cerza Wayliss.


	6. Irrashhi VS Sawer - Début de la quête !

POV IRRASHHI :

Sawer Byuji Nui Ghooire Wayliss. Mon cousin exilé, celui qui, sans honte, affirme avoir voulu tuer mon père et moi. Sawer a toujours été un garçon compliqué et il est très jaloux de moi car il n'a pas ce que j'ai : plus de compagne, plus de respect envers sa personne et surtout plus d'accès à la couronne. Depuis qu'on lui a annoncé ça, une rage noire dort dans son cœur. Il veut toujours gouverné et il sait que père va bientôt partir en me laissant sa place. Il va profiter de ça pour me défier à mort et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Son pouvoir de vent est bien plus fort que le mien et il le contrôle parfaitement bien, il n'a pas besoin d contenir son pouvoir dans le Pandémonium.

Tant que j'y pense chers humains, ce collier qui se nomme le Pandémonium est très dangereux pour vous. C'est un artefact magique qui emprisonne la puissance maximale de votre élément principal mais quand vous êtes encore des Bleus ce serait une tuerie, il absorberait tout vos pouvoirs et vous tuerez en un instant.

Mais revenons à Sawer. Je sais qu'il va revenir et qu'il va m'affronter et ce jour-là, j'aimerais que vous n'y assistez pas, vous seriez blesser soit par moi ou par Sawer qui n'en a rien à faire de votre force, de votre rang ou de vous en général. Ce sera un combat à mort, sans pitié et c'est pour bientôt, je vous ferai un récapitulatif si je survis !

Humains... Vous allez bien ? Moi ? Plus ou moins. J'ai du mal à bouger, Flam vous écrit à ma place. Sawer est mort, la bataille pour le trône est finie, j'ai gagné. Au début, ça se passait en faveur de mon cousin grâce à son vent mais son endurance est vite partie et son corps à corps est mauvais. J'en ai vite fini avec une bourrasque trop forte pour lui. C'est exactement comme ça que mère est morte et j'assume l'avoir tuée. Bien sur, elle me manque et je hais le faite d'être celui qui rend triste père mais vous, vous avez abandonné votre famille pour moi et ça me rend très heureux.

Votre entraînement avance bien, nous allons passé à la deuxième partie, vous allez être surpris mais une des épreuves pour devenir garde royal est de survivre un an sur Terre, chez les humains. Vous devinez bien que vous n'allez pas là-bas voir vos familles. Avec cette lettre, je vous met un dossier spécial sur les cas de démons qui ont baissés leur garde et sont morts. Flam vous expliquera tout et vous accompagnera, bonne chance !

Flam : "On va pas regarder ça tout de suite. Comment un démon peut se faire indiscret selon vous ?

Hiro : Avec leur atouts supplémentaires ?

Flam : Non, ils disparaissent dès que nous passons le portail.

Senra : Ceux qui n'ont jamais été humains s'intéressent trop à eux et les mi-humains vont voir leur famille.

Flam : Exactement ! La plupart dévoilent leur identité trop facilement comme Irrashhi la fait face à vous. Il a pris de gros dangers à faire ça mais depuis qu'il a tué sa mère plus personne ne l'approche, les humains étaient les derniers secours. Maintenant regardons ça."

Sur la vidéo, les démons mi-humains sont les premiers à êtres montrés. Ils sont partis dans leur anciennes maisons et révélés leur identité et leur nouvelle forme. Après ça, leur parents font semblant de les acceptés mais pendant un moment où ils n'entendent pas, ils les dénoncent à la police et ils sont décapités dans l'heure qui suit. Ensuite, les non-humains. Ils s'approchent des hommes et des femmes, s'entichent de ses nouvelles créatures pour eux et dévoilent ce qu'ils sont. La personne face à eux fuient puis dénoncent. La sentence est la même mais en moins de temps.

Flam : "Voici pourquoi vous devez m'écouter. Je suis aller là-bas pendant dix ans et je n'ai reçu aucune blessures. Irrashhi est resté bien plus longtemps mais en étant associable comme lui c'était facile.

Sakusa : Si nous sommes blessés gravement, resterons nous sur Terre ?

Flam : Non mais vous devrez recommencer tout le parcours."


	7. La première offensive des Traîtres !

POV FLAM :

Notre groupe se destine à passer le portail et ne pas rentrer avant un an. Cookie reste avec nous pour pouvoir transmettre des messages à Irrashhi et nous protéger des traîtres qu'il peut sentir. Je suis seul sans Irrashhi même si ces demi-humains sont gentils. Les lettres du prince deviennent de plus en plus rares à cause de sa fatigue et ses blessures mais ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'il n'a pas répondu. Cookie grogne et je comprend sa langue, l'ayant apprise pour mon travail.

Flam : "Cookie, Irrashhi ne t'as pas donné de lettres hier ?

 _Non..._

Flam : Il va bien ?

 _Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller dans sa chambre._

Flam : Qui t'en a empêché ?

 _Les gardes, ils disaient qu'il était trop blessé pour parler._

Flam : Et si c'est vraiment ça... On devrait rentrer...

 _Mais les demi-humains sont en mission._

Flam : Cookie, je te donne la mission de les protégés, je rentre et je reviens vite.

 _Entendu._ "

Je préviens les demi-humains et pars directement après. Je passe partout dans le château et j'arrive devant la chambre du roi pour lui demander l'état d'Irrashhi. Il va très bien ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles ? Je pars donc vers sa suite et voit que toutes les portes de sorties sont bloquées par des gardes. Je m'approche et demande pour entrer. Ils refusent, me repousse et me demande de partir. Des traîtres évidemment. Mais ils étaient moins bons que ceux sur Terre alors je put les battre sans problèmes. Irrashhi était complètement en sueur, pâle, respirant mal et les plaies non désinfectées.

Flam : "Irrashhi !

Irrashhi : Fla-Flam... Je vais bien... Désolé... Fa-Fatigue...

Flam : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On va sur Terre, je ne te laisse plus seul et je vais te soigner !"

En retirant ses couvertures je remarque qu'il a plus de plaies qu'avant. Sa maigreur est inquiétante et ses jambes sont brisées... Quand les traîtres entrent en action ils y vont fort... Il supportera le voyage dans le portail mais ne pourra pas modifier son apparence. Tant pis on doit s'y résigner. Je l'emmène et le fait arriver très vite. Son état n'est pas bon mais il a l'air d'être en forme ce qui est étrange... Mais bon j'ai l'habitude avec lui.

C'est la première offensive des Traîtres envers nous.


	8. Monde Humain - Première dispute !

POV FLAM :

C'était un peu compliqué au début mais les demi-humains se sont vite habitués à la discrétion et aux attaques des Traîtres. Ils ont quelques plaies mais aucune blessure grave. L'état d'Irrashhi s'améliore mais ses jambes ne bougent pas du tout. Mes pouvoirs de soins ne sont pas suffisants pour réparer ses os et sa guérison n'est pas prête. L'amener avec nous devient dangereux, sa peau reste grise et les humains qui nous on vu nous on dénoncer. Rien que l'autre jour, Sasuka a faillit se faire tuée pour protéger le prince. Je l'en remercie car c'est son prochain travail mais il ne faut gâcher un si beau potentiel dans une mission si moyenne. En général, c'est Cookie qui porte Irrashhi mais celui-ci veut absolument arrêter d'être un fardeau et essaye de marcher malgré l'état de ses jambes.

Flam : "Abandonne tu vas juste te les brisées.

Irrashhi : Je ne peux pas faire autrement Flam... Je veux remarcher au plus vite.

Flam : Raison de plus pour te reposer.

Irrashhi : Imagine un peu Flam ! Je vous dérange et en tant que prince je ne peux pas faire ça !

Flam : Et si tu ne pouvais plus marcher ! Ton pays devrait accepter un autre roi que toi ! Ta famille, tes amis souffriront de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ! Tes jambes sont aussi importantes que toi tout entier, sans jambes tu serais vraiment inutile, tu ne pourrais même plus t'occuper de toi seul ! Et le pire c'est que dans tout ça tu ne penses même pas au mal que ça me fait de te voir paralysé si longtemps ! Alors éternellement ça me briserais !

Irrashi : Flam ! Je pense à toi et c'est pour ça que je veux soigner ! Pour ne pas être un fardeau !

Flam : L'homme que j'aime ne sera jamais un fardeau !

Irrashhi : Tu m'aimes ?! Tu es devenu mon compagnon de ma faute, car je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler ! Tu ne m'aimes pas et j'étais bête d'accepter d'être ton compagnon !"

Mon cœur se brisa. Je ne peux supporter cette accusation. On est fiancés, on a échangé des bagues, des baisers, des moments tendres, des moments d'amour pur... Mais malgré tout ça, on ne s'aime pas ?... Je ne suis personne... Pour celui que j'aime... Les larmes quittent mes yeux sans que je les contrôlent. Les demi-humains nous on entendus et rentrent dans la salle. Irrashhi est retourné, il ne me voie pas pleurer mais eux si.

Sasuka : "Flam ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Là, le prince se retourne et se rend compte du mal qu'il fait. Les jambes tremblantes, il m'approche pose sa main sur ma joue mais... Mon cœur est déjà brisé...

Flam : "Si tu vas mieux... Occupes-toi d'eux ! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi après tout !"

Je claque sa main puis le pousse violemment à terre. Si il s'en fiche après tout, il n'en aura rien à faire de tomber et de ne pas se relever. Je cours, loin de lui loin de tout. Où est partit mon bonheur ? Qui me la retirer ? Debout sous l'orage, je crie de cette douleur au plus profond de moi. Le prince a pris les devants, il m'a laissé derrière, il m'oublie. Bientôt, il brisera les dernières chaînes qui nous lient. J'entends des pas mais ce ne sont pas les tiens. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de fait ressentir la tristesse. Les Traîtres sont là pour leur deuxième action.


	9. Monde Humain - Deuxième offensive !

POV IRRASHHI :

Mon fiancé... L'homme que j'aime, celui avec qui je veux me marier... Je viens de briser son cœur, sa vie si triste. Personne ne peut l'aider, je suis la dernière personne à ses yeux. Ses parents sont morts, ses frères et sœurs également. Il ne lui reste que moi. Le moi qui vient de l'abandonner... Je cours après lui mais je ne tient pas la cadence. J'entends les éclairs et un cri si douloureux, son cri. Ma faute. Je veux qu'il me voie. Je le vois à si peu de pas par rapport à moi mais je sais qu'ils l'attraperont avant moi, ils sont déjà là après tout. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à que Flam se batte, sans sérieux. Il fait exprès d'être lent et au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il crache du sang. Sa main sur la lame d'un Traître, il la dirige vers lui et se transperce de lui-même. Nir qui m'a suivit bondit vers les Traîtres, il les attaquent, il essaye de sauver Flam. C'est trop tard Nir, recule. Laisse-moi faire ! La tempête commence, mes pouvoirs dépassent leur limite, je souris, rigole. Je redeviens fou de meurtres, cette sensation que j'ai eu quand j'ai tuer ma mère. Le corps de mon fiancé tombe. Je me précipite vers lui, le protège d'une bourrasque hyper dense.

Irrashhi : "Flam, pardonne-moi ! Je t'en pris ne meurs pas !

Flam : Prince...

Irrashhi : Si tu meurs on ne pourra jamais se marier ni avoir d'enfants ! Je refuse ça !

Flam : Mais... Tu ne m'aimes pas...

Irrashhi : Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Vis ! Et pardonne-moi !

Flam : Prince... Si je ne voulais pas vivre ?

Irrashhi : Ne meurs pas !"

Involontairement, je laisse mon pouvoir de guérison exploser, mes jambes se soignent, sa blessure se ferme et les Traîtres se relèvent puis s'enfuient. Nir n'a pas la moindre trace de coup et ses cicatrices disparaissent. Malgré les soins, Flam s'est évanoui. Il ira bien mais ça ne changera rien à son mental.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit détruire une vie et le pire, c'est que j'ai découvert que j'aime tuer...

Dans les jours qui suivent, Flam reprend espoir mais je sais que sa vie sera différente d'avant. C'est ma faute je l'assume et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne fasse pas de tentative de suicide comme face aux Traîtres qui savent donc qu'il est affaiblit mentalement. C'est bientôt la fin du voyage de toute façon. Les demi-humains ont réussis, ils sont capables de passer à la prochaine étape. Un jour, ils vont regretter d'avoir accepter. Un messager est venu. Père est mort, tué par un Traître, on m'attend sur le trône et pour mon mariage.

Voici la fin de notre voyage sur Terre. Les demi-humains se sont bien débrouillés... Je dois me résigner à ne plus t'écrire de lettres... Tu n'es plus seule, père t'as rejoins. J'espère que tu vis bien là-haut. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir tué mère... Je découvre ma folie. J'aime causé la mort mère... Je suis fou du sang et du meurtre... Je fais passer on rang d'abord mais rien ne me dis que je ne tuerai pas !


	10. Nouveau roi, nouvelle reine !

POV IRRASHHI :

Revenu sur Terre, Flam s'est calmé, il commence à me pardonner de ma bêtise. Aujourd'hui, je suis couronné. Père, mère, j'espère que vous êtes fières de moi. Je marche le long de ce tapis, la cape de père sur le dos, le sceptre de mère dans la main. Les cheveux attachés dans un anneau d'argent, des vêtements prestigieux me rendant brillant, plus fort que ceux qui m'entourent. Je n'aime pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être meilleur, je ne le suis pas. Mais je suis le roi. Père, je prend ta place, je suis prêt. Mère, Flam va prendre ta place dans une semaine, notre dispute n'a rien changer, il reste mon fiancé et je l'aime toujours.

Cette couronne sur la tête, ce trône derrière moi, ces démons autour de moi. La salle froide, calme, silencieuse m'enferme dans mon nouveau rôle. Flam n'est pas encore à mes côtés mais il est impatient de pouvoir apprécié une place importante. La couronne de mère est ici depuis des années et va bientôt revenir sur une tête.

Irrashhi : "Je suis heureux de prendre la suite de mon père ! Je vengerai sa mort ! La guerre approche et vous, mon peuple, vous devez penser d'abord à votre sécurité avant la mienne ! Les Traîtres ont fait trois offensives dont une sur Terre, veuillez faire attention à vous ! Ils ont attenter à ma vie, à celle de Flam et ont tués mon père ! Maintenant, à nous de leur rendre la pareil !"

On m'acclame mère. On m'encourage père. Je suis là, je poursuis ce que vous avez du abandonner. Cette guerre, nous ne la perdrons pas ! Si il le faut, je protégerai le pays seul. Mais je ne serai jamais seul, Flam et les demi-humains resteront de mon côté. Leur serment est de se battre pour moi mais ils ne mourront pas. Vous savez, mes pouvoirs vont beaucoup mieux. J'ai pu libéré une bourrasque et ma guérison en même temps sans être épuisé. J'espère que vous êtes fières de moi.

Aujourd'hui, le trône de mère est repris par Flam. C'est mon mariage, je suis triste que tu ne le vois pas père. Les demi-humains sont là aussi. Le peuple a enfin une nouvelle reine ou plutôt un deuxième roi. Les deux trônes vont être occupés. Père, mère, vos morts ne seront jamais vaines. Je... Je me met encore a pleurer... Mère... Je vous ai ôté la vie... Qu-Que dois-je faire ?! Je veux vous venger mais c'est moi qui vous ai tué mère !

Pardonnez-moi, je... Je me suis toujours dit "j'assume" mais j'ai causé la tristesse de père avant qu'il ne vous rejoigne mère. J'irai bien, Flam est en vie, je suis en bonne santé, les demi-humains brillent vers la gloire. Mère, je peux le dire : JE SUIS HEUREUX SANS VOUS. L'encre s'abîme mère, je vous écrirai la suite de cette lettre dès demain, le jour de mon mariage.

Je lui ai dit "oui". Il m'a répondu un "oui" également. Notre premier baiser en public, devant des gens qui n'insultent pas mais qui encouragent et félicitent. Si différent de la Terre où dans certains pays les homosexuels sont tués. Chez les humains, le mariage pour tous comme ils disent n'est valable que pour quelques pays. Nous, démons, nous avons votés et la majorité l'a emportée. Cela fait longtemps que deux hommes peuvent se marier et adopter. Dans les pays ennemis, ça devient compliquer, ils commencent à effacer ou mettre des lois sans notre consentement. Nous devons les arrêter : ils tuent les minorités.


	11. Rei et Roi, les jumeaux !

POV IRRASHHI :

Guerriers, guerrières. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, la guerre approche. Je ne vais pas cacher la vérité, nous avons un plan et nous allons l'exposer mais pas maintenant : il faut l'affiner. Déjà, la plupart des bleus vont venir au front (6/10). Deux filles, quatre garçons. Hiro, Nir, Senra, Sasuka et les jumeaux Taki. Ensuite, le chef de la garde impériale est Hiro. Et la dernière chose qu'on sait déjà c'est que Flam sera chef des armées.

Ecrire un prospectus pour le peuple est long mais le plus long est d'avoir supporté votre mort mère. Aujourd'hui, nous nous rendons avec Flam à la zone d'entraînement pour rencontrer les frères Taki. Rei et Roi. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont tout les deux un pouvoir pyrotechnique et un katana. Roi est meilleur au cors à corps tandis que Rei est meilleur en magie. Ils se complètent parfaitement niveau combat mais Rei est très sensible et Roi trop impulsif. Personne ne les appellent par leur premiers prénoms car eux ne le veulent pas. Ils s'amusent beaucoup à jouer sur leur apparence étant semblables mais ils cachent un secret que moi et Flam savons : ces deux-là sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas contre. L'inceste n'est pas un problème dans notre société.

Roi : "Enchanté Majesté !

Rei : Laissez-nous nous présenter !

Roi : Les jumeaux infernaux !

Rei : Roi et Rei pour vous servir !

Irrashhi : Enchanté jeunes gens. Vous êtes le bienvenue dans mon armée.

Roi : Yeah Rei, je te l'avais dit !

Rei : Personne ne nous refuse je sais."

Les deux jumeaux profitent d'un moment où personne ne les voient appart nous pour s'échanger un léger baiser puis ils font comme si de rien n'était. Nos protégés demi-humains firent un tête bizarre. Sur Terre, parler inceste est tabou. Ici, on les laissent faire et ils sont vraiment mignons. Mais la santé de Rei se détériore. Il est souvent malade et ses muscles ont de plus en plus de mal à le faire bouger. Cela commence à être dur, Rei devient de plus en plus faible et Roi le battait maintenant au niveau des pouvoirs. Ma guérison est prête. Celle de mon père ne l'avait pas soigné mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il s'assoit face à moi et je le vois trembler, il a toujours autant peur de la magie. Le chant de la vie. En langage démoniaque.

Irrashhi : "Pirsh dva. Syzcd Gluuhy. Cramban !"

Mes mains sur les bras de Rei, je le sens s'emballer mais il fait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Je continue à chanter, je fais attention à lui mais je sens que ses muscles se détendent. J'ouvre un œil et voit qu'il est toujours paniqué et que ses jambes ne cessent jamais de taper le sol. Je me concentre et ne m'arrête pas. Il va de mieux en mieux. Puis, je me tait et le regarde. Il est encore un peu tremblant mais il semble rassuré. Il se lève et suivit de son jumeau, il se met à courir pour voir si ses muscles arrêtent de se bloquer. Et il ne ralentit pas. D'après mes yeux, tout va bien... Ou presque. Ses jambes suivent mal et il tombe. Roi lui attrape le bras, l'empêche de faire sa chute.

Flam : "C'est raté ?

Rei : Non c'est parfait... C'est la peur excusez-moi.

Irrashhi : Pourquoi tu as peur de la magie ?

Roi : Il en parle pas."

Rei... Tu es si fragile. Père, mère, ma première résolution est de comprendre les peurs de mes soldats !


	12. Rei et son traumatisme de la magie !

POV REI :

Une raison d'avoir peur de la magie ? Pères, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là dans ces moments ? J'hésite, j'ai peur de dire la vérité. Mais le roi a le droit de savoir ou plutôt doit savoir. Discret, je rentre dans son bureau après que Flam en soit sortit.

Irrashhi : "Tiens donc, un des jumeaux Taki !"

Il ne nous connais pas encore assez bien pour pouvoir me différencier de Roi mais il remarquera vite le truc qui nous différencie. Je reste d'abord silencieux puis m'assoit devant lui.

Rei : "Je veux te dire pourquoi j'ai peur de la magie.

Irrashhi : Rei alors ? Je vous écoute.

Rei : Cela est du à un traumatisme d'enfance..."

Pendant longtemps, moi et Roi on était seuls à la maison, nos pères étaient très absents par leur travail et ne pouvaient pas nous entraîner. On se débrouillait sans aide. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec mon pouvoir tandis que Roi avait besoin d'aide de temps en temps.

Puis, Quixezea mis au monde notre petite sœur, Nanaza. Son pouvoir de protection était très bon et elle avait eu de la facilité à le contrôler.

Et finalement, elle s'est entraînée avec Roi. Mais à un moment, ils ont faiblis. Roi a dépassé sa limite et Nanaza s'est déconcentrée. Au lieu de bloquer, elle a dévier. Et l'élément que je savais tellement contrôler s'est retourné contre moi. Mon corps prenait feu. Les murs faisaient rebondir nos cris, ceux de Roi de panique, ceux de Nanaza de peur et les miens de douleur. Ma peau blanche...

Irrashhi : "Blanche ?

Rei : Je suis né avec la peau blanche. Évites de me couper."

Ma peau blanche rougissait par la chaleur. La douleur grandissait sans pouvoir se stopper. Roi est vite partit chercher Quixezea. Quand il est arrivé, en un sort, il a annulé le feu autour de moi. J'avais tellement brûlé que ma peau était devenue grise. Cette cicatrice qui restera toujours m'a rapproché de mon frère, je lui ressemblais encore plus. Mais dans l'état de mon corps, à quoi ça servait ? Je m'étais effondré, mes paupières toujours ouvertes car mes muscles ne répondaient plus. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital des "Grands Blessés" je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Là-bas, des bras et jambes manquaient. Il n'y avait que des cas extrêmes. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Mais le visage de mon frère transformé par l'inquiétude, la tristesse et la peur m'avait dit **"Tu as ta place ici. Car tu ne dois pas mourir. Je ne le veux pas... Je t'aime."** Et j'ai cru cette impression.

Quand ma vue est revenue, je souhaitais voir Roi, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Personne. C'est ce que je pensais mais un poids sur mon ventre m'empêchait de bouger. Mon frère dormait sur mes jambes et malgré qu'il ne soit pas très lourd, son poids piqua mes brûlures. Je répétais son nom jusqu'à qu'il lève la tête. _Je dois l'embrasser._ Mais j'hésitais, sa disparition me briserait. **"Je t'aime Roi."** Ces mots formulés voulaient exprimer mes pensées, mes sensations. Mais tout tournait autour de Roi. Et son visage avait tout dit de ses pensées : **"Tu es dégoûtant."** Il essayait de me raisonner. **"Comme un frère hein ? Ou comme un meilleur ami ? Ou..."** Je lui faisait signe d'arrêter de réfléchir, qu'il m'écoute quand je veux parler sérieusement. **"Je suis amoureux de mon frère."** Et, conscient, il me brûle. Je ne crie pas, ne souffre pas. Mais pleure. D'une tristesse qui surpasse tout mon être.

Le lendemain, il en parle à nos pères, il répète que je suis malade, que j'ai des problèmes suite aux brûlures. Et quand il rentre, Quixezea me demande si je vais bien. Et je suis honnête, non. Je suis triste, tellement triste. Mon frère m'a brisé le cœur et a finit de coloré mon bras de traces grises venant de brûlures graves. Oui, je suis fou d'être tombé amoureux de mon frère.

Rei : "Pendant longtemps, il a continuer à me traumatiser avec sa magie jusqu'à que mes problèmes de muscles commencent. Ensuite, il a compris ses erreurs et a analysé ses propres sentiments en comprenant qu'il s'était moqué de ce qu'il faisait.

Irrashhi : Waw... Déjà, Roi a beaucoup changé et ensuite... Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tout ton corps entier est une cicatrice.

Rei : Je suis traumatisé par ça donc je hais approcher la magie des autres."

Après mes explications, je sors directement en laissant Flam entrer à son tour. Je rejoins enfin celui que j'aime, qui m'attend depuis un moment. Le fait que je sois un garçon qui en aime un autre n'est pas grave. Et celui que ce garçon est mon frère n'en est pas un non plus.


	13. Nanaza Taki ! - Mélo est horrible !

POV ROI :

Chacun son tour dans le bureau du roi je suppose... Rien que les couloirs tapis d'une carpette rouge m'agace, je n'aime pas la formalité. Sauf que c'est pas Irrashhi dans cette salle, c'est Flam. Avec ma bonne vue, je vois qu'il tient un dossier sur ma petite sœur dans le mains. Je comprends qu'elle n'a pas répondue à l'appel des soldats. Déjà fatigué qu'il tourne autour du pot, je l'empêche de parler.

Roi : "Nanaza ne se battra pas. Elle défendra. Elle a oublier de le dire point.

Flam : Je vois que tu as compris. Mais alors, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec la brigade spéciale de protection ?

Roi : C'est quoi encore ce charabia ?

Flam : Elle ne s'est pas présentée à l'appel.

Roi : Roh, débrouillez-vous c'est pas mon problème !

Flam : C'est ta sœur !

Roi : Ouais mais elle a causée beaucoup de mal à Rei donc je vais pas bouger mon cul pour le sien !"

Je claque la porte derrière moi. Rei, au bout du couloir, soupire avant de me rejoindre. Lui aussi veut s'éloigner, nos pères font trop attention à Nanaza en nous laissant derrière. Je ne suis pas seul et lui ne l'ai jamais non plus car nous sommes toujours ensembles. Si on était un jour séparé, ça nous briserait. Mais le juge n'en aura rien à faire. Quixezea s'est plaint, Muchi ne l'aide pas assez pour notre garde. Pour témoigner, Nanaza est toujours absente et ce n'est pas étonnant.

Rei : "Ils ne se sont jamais occupés de nous.

Roi : Que ce soit Quixezea ou Muchi...

Rei : Ils n'ont que de yeux pour Nanaza.

Roi : Qui, elle, était horrible avec eux.

Rei : Elle leur fait vivre un enfer.

Roi : Et c'est la cause de leur dispute, Muchi n'a plus supporté de devoir la gardée."

En un instant, le juge est fixé. Il nous sépare. Rei, en larmes, accepte sans résigner. Je lui crie mon refus mais il ne revient pas sur sa décision. Une femme, nommée Mélo, prend le bras de Rei et l'emmène loin de moi. Le frère de Mélo essaye de me faire partir avec lui mais moi, je veux rejoindre Rei.

POV REI :

 _Roi... Roi... Roi..._ Mélo veut me faire sourire mais je ne peux pas. Elle m'entend murmurer son nom sans arrêt. _Roi..._ Elle me dit que je le reverrai bientôt mais je sais qu'elle ment. Nous sommes séparés. _Oh pourquoi Roi ?_ Elle dit que comme nous sommes jumeaux, nous sommes connectés, nous sentons la présence de l'autre en nous. C'est vrai. Donc elle me demande pourquoi avoir cette réaction. _J'aime mon frère_. Elle le sait mais je précise. _Je suis amoureux de mon frère_. Elle est dégoûtée. Son poing s'entoure de glace.

 _Roi... J'ai peur..._

 _Mon traumatisme s'agrandit Roi..._

 _Je... T'aime..._

 _J'espère... Te revoir... Sans que tu pleures..._

 _Je ne vais pas bien Roi._


	14. Traumatisme ? Pauvre Rei !

POV AUTEUR :

Nous vous avertissons qu'un criminel erre dans le château. Son crime est horrible, il a agressé Nutraqui Rei TAKI il y a une semaine puis installé dans la NONE ZONE. Il est dans état pitoyable, muscles encore plus endoloris que lors de sa maladie. Nous avons trouvé une lettre adressée à son frère qui nous expliquait qu'il s'est laissé faire et que c'était Mélo la coupable. Nous en sommes sûrs, elle est la seule a pouvoir se transporter avec quelqu'un dans la NONE ZONE. Si vous la trouvez, veuillez l'amener au plus vite, bous serez bien récompensez. **Flamour Ourii Ritao ILL**

Roi hallucine en lisant ça. Une femme honorable, qui était plus pacifiste qu'un cygne, a blessé son cher et tendre jumeau. Celle qui doit le garder lui a donné un état pitoyable comme dit ce prospectus. Maintenant, c'est Roi qui pleure, c'est lui qui murmure le nom de son frère. Chacun son tour sur ce coup-là. Il n'eu même pas besoin de partir pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Senra : "Je vais t'emmener Roi."

Et sans un mot, il suit la jeune demi-humaine. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne veut pas presser ou choquer celui qui attend voir. Puis, elle bouge les lèvres, sort des sons, discute et explique tout. Une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, une oreille à moitié arrachée, les lèvres brûlées, le cou gelé puis réchauffé plusieurs fois, qui a causé des hématomes nombreux, les doigts quasiment tous cassés et finalement, les bras gauche retourné dans une position horrible.  
Roi encaisse tout ce que son cerveau imagine. Il voit déjà le corps de son frère sous des bandages innombrables.

Elle n'entre pas, elle semble avoir peur de le voir d'elle-même. Elle laisse Roi et même Flam qui n'est pas loin n'approche pas. La porte s'ouvre. Le bip constant lui pique les oreilles puis est remplacé par le bruit calme d'une respiration douce. Celle de Rei. Un seul œil ouvert mais celui-ci est rouge, non pas de couleur, mais de larmes qu'il a verser par tristesse et douleur.

Rei : "R-Roi...

Roi :... Pourquoi ?

Rei :... De ?

Roi : Pourquoi Mélo t'as fait ça ?

Rei : Dégoût... P-Parce que je t'aimes... Et... Pour elle,... C'est dégoûtant...

Roi : Elle va voir mon poing de près.

Rei : Je peux... marcher un peu avec toi ?

Roi : Tu ne t'es pas réveillé il y a peu de temps ?

Rei : P-Pas grave ! Tu... Tu es là...

Roi : En effet."

Le plus fort attrape son jumeau qui s'accroche d'un bras au cou du fort. Les mains les plus claires deviennent baladeuses sur le corps du blessé. Celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas et se positionne pour ne pas bouger son bras douloureux.

Roi : "T'arrives à tenir comme ça ?

Rei : Pas trop, c'est difficile avec le bras droit."

Et voilà une de leurs différences, Rei est gaucher. Et Mélo le sait, elle en a profiter pour le contraindre au maximum. Derrière la porte, on entend Irrashhi parler avec un jeune homme, Roi reconnait la voix du frère de Mélo, il semble halluciner que sa sœur ai pu faire ça. Avec son jumeau dans les bras, le droitier pousse la porte, révélant leur position douteuse... Le visage du frère de Mélo, Fiuuluj, change d'une expression d'inquiétude et de non-compréhension à du dégoût. Il partage le même avis que sa sœur sur ce coup.

Fiuuluj : "Je comprends, c'est dégoûtant."

Du bout du doigt, il montre Rei et tire un rayon de lumière juste à côté du blessé. Celui-ci lâche son frère sous la panique. Irrashhi déboule dans la salle et part protéger le traumatisé. Ce jeune garçon qui sursaute rien qu'en sentant les relents des pouvoirs de ces deux adversaires. Un dernier coup puis Fiuuluj tombe dans un bruit sourd. Caché dans l'ombre du roi, Rei ne bouge pas, il a trop peur que ça s'approche de lui.

Roi : "Attend... Tu es encore plus effrayé de la magie qu'avant ?"


	15. Entre rage et désir !

Je rappelle que Roi et Rei ont environ 22 ans pour les humains. Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre !

POV AUTEUR :

Les bras doux de Roi entourent son jumeau tremblant. Oui, il a peur, trop peur de la magie. Il n'arrive plus ni à se lever ni à s'accrocher au cou juste en face de lui. Des caresses, des câlins et des baisers le rassure normalement. Mais là, Rei pleure. Il ne se calme pas. Irrashhi n'y crois pas, il ne peux pas imaginer un traumatisme qui était déjà énorme s'agrandisse.

Roi : "Je suis là.

Rei : J-Je...

Roi : Oui, je sais. Tu as peur. Est-ce que Mélo a... Agrandit ?

Rei : Oui..."

La colère apparaît sur le visage de l'impulsif. Irrashhi se fit remarquer après un long moment de calme. Le roi en lui-même est sur le point d'exploser, entouré par une légère bourrasque, il s'empêche de lâcher pour ne pas blesser les deux Bleus. Flam à la porte ne bouge pas, son corps retracé par une couche de glace exposant sa colère. Senra dans le couloir plante son poignard dans le mur en face d'elle. Sasuka arrive avec Hiro et Nir, on leur explique la situation. Sasuka transforme tout le sol en glace sans le sentir mais Nir le brûle directement après et Hiro ébloui ses camarades en augmentant la lumière des lustres.

Roi : "Et ma magie ?

Rei : Je... Je pense que ça ira avec toi... Mais je ne m'habituerai pas... Au roi ou à Flam...

Roi : On comprend. Ne te force pas.

Rei : Tu... Tu la frapperas à ma place ?"

Un silence prend place, le roi et Flam se calment et les demi-humains bloquent sur ce que Rei a dit. Son jumeau reste là sans comprendre, son frère vient de lui demander d'être violent alors que lui est un ange qui ne tue jamais rien, même un vers de terre ou une araignée.

Roi : "Sortez."

Oui, ça arrivai. L'impulsif avait des moments de rage mélangé au désir face à son frère. Énervé contre Mélo mais amoureux à un haut point de son jumeau.  
Les fiancés sortent et, avec les demi-humains, s'éloignent de la chambre.  
Roi se calme grâce à l'amour qu'il porte à son jumeau mais cette fois, c'est extrême. Il se tente à passer ses mains à des endroits spéciaux qui font beaucoup de réaction à Rei. Sa queue grise se tendit, la sortant de son pantalon. C'est cela qui montre qu'un démon est en chaleur. La première fois que Rei ressens ça en étant touché par son jumeau. Celui-ci ferme la porte à clef et met un mot sous la porte pour que personne n'ouvre. Il descend les volets de la fenêtre et éteins la lumière pour ne pas paraître suspects.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Roi installe son frère sur le lit et bloque son bras gauche pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.  
Il déshabille son jumeau avant de le faire pour lui-même.  
Ils n'ont pas le matériel approprié mais ils n'en ont rien à faire, ils le souhaitent quelque part dans leur cœurs.  
D'abord, l'impulsif observe les bandages recouvrant le corps de son frère, il remarque les atrocités qu'il a vécu.  
La chose qu'il veut le moins voir est l'oreille à moitié arrachée du fragile.  
Donc il l'ignore du mieux qu'il peut.

Il promène ses mains sur le corps qui doit lui appartenir puis retrace le voyage de ses doigts avec sa langue.  
Son jumeau n'hésite pas à laisser sa gorge sortir des sons magnifiques.  
C'est le bruit d'un ange.  
Mais un ange déchu, brisé par la vie.  
Cela énerve encore plus Roi qui commence à humidifier ses doigts.

Sans lubrifiant et sans préservatif, cet acte signifie qu'ils veulent faire un enfant.  
Ils ne sont pas contres.  
Doigts remuants dans l'intimité de son jumeau, Roi le sens prêt.  
Il les enlèvent et présente sa queue à son frère.  
Rei passe son bras droit autour du cou de Roi.  
La pique de la queue de Roi s'arrondit sous l'excitation et il commence à la mettre dans son frère.  
Un léger cri de douleur.  
Puis des gémissements sensuels.  
Ils bougent en synchronisation mais Rei se fait plus lent, il hésite à avoir un enfant maintenant.  
S'il ralentit, son jumeau lui accélère.

Et, leurs queues s'étirent.  
Dans un cri qui dérange les membres hospitaliers, ils jouissent.  
L'impulsif reste en son frère pour qu'il ne rejette pas l'enfant.  
Mais de toute façon, il n'en a pas la force.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\


	16. Monde Humain - Accouchement !

POV AUTEUR :

Irrashhi sait très bien qu'un couple ne s'enferme pas pour rien. En voyant le mot écrit par Roi, il en est sur. Ne pas déranger. De plus, il a reçu des plaintes de bruits venant de la chambre 304, celle de Rei. Après que ce soit devenu calme, il force la porte et entre en refermant directement. L'impulsif lance un regard au roi mais celui-ci observe les jumeaux.

Irrashhi : "Nous savons où est Mélo. Vous avez fait un enfant c'est votre choix mais nous devons nous venger et faire la guerre.

Roi : Je suis au courant."

Rei se rend compte de la position qu'il partage avec son frère et cache son bassin avec la couverture. La fatigue l'oblige à mâcher ses mots, à les dire un par un, calmement.

Rei : "Alors ?

Irrashhi : Sur Terre, le monde humain. Vous y êtes déjà aller ?

Roi : Oui et c'était nul.

Irrashhi : Grâce à son frère, nous savons qu'elle fait partit des Traîtres et qu'ils ont une dent contre plusieurs démons. Moi, Flam, Nir, Senra et Rei. L'ordre que je vient de dire est celui du moins important au plus important à exterminer.

Rei : Q-Quoi ?

Roi : Pourquoi ils tueraient un ange ?!

Irrashhi : Car la fille de leur roi a été tuée par Rei.

Rei : Mais je... Je n'ai tué personne...

Roi : J'étais avec lui et il n'a rien fait !

Irrashhi : Ou plutôt, responsable de sa mort. Des brûlures tellement fortes que son cœur a été touché. Tu avais arrêté les flammes extérieures mais tu ne savais pas qu'elles sont allées jusqu'à l'intérieur d'elle."

L'horreur pris place dans l'œil droit que Rei peut laisser ouvert. Malgré la douleur autour du gauche, il finit par l'ouvrir, choqué. Il place sa main droite sur sa bouche, il a envie de vomir. Il a causé la mort de quelqu'un.

Roi : "Je vais sur Terre. Je te vengerai.

Rei : Et me laisser seul ?! Non ! Pas après m'avoir fait l'amour ! Imagine que tu ne reviennes pas assez tôt, je devrais m'occuper d'un enfant seul ! Je viens avec toi !

Roi : C'est trop dangereux !

Rei : Irrashhi ! Choisit !

Irrashhi : Hein ?! Et bien... D'un côté je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable d'emmener Rei mais... Si on part sans lui, il se peut qu'il soit attaqué voir tué pendant notre absence. Les deux sont dangereux mais avec nous, il sera plus protégé. Et vu son état, il ne soignera pas assez vite quand il devra accoucher, il n'arrivera pas à s'occuper d'un bébé seul."

Rei saute de joie, il n'a pas à rester seul. Roi qui était plutôt négatif sur la question sourit. Le bonheur de son frère est la chose la plus importante.  
Finalement, ils y vont ensemble, accompagné d'un médecin pour prévoir des cas d'urgence.

Après deux mois, ils trouvent la cachette terrienne des Traîtres. Ils commencent par espionner. Mais deux mois humains valent environ six chez les démons.  
Notre cher Rei a maintenant le ventre bien arrondi. Il peut ressentir un petit être gigoté en lui.  
Le groupe attend patiemment un bon moment pour attaquer et ils le trouvent, Mélo est seule dehors. Ils la capturent et localise la véritable cache. Mais c'est un mois après pour les démons. Rei a des contractions, l'enfant est prématuré, il va arriver presque deux mois à l'avance.

Médecin : "Allonge-toi jeune homme."

Les démons ne peuvent accoucher qu'avec césarienne. Rei n'est pas rassuré par tout ça, il ne sait pas comment le médecin va faire ça. Son jumeau reste à ses côtés alors il fait un effort et s'allonge pour tomber dans un sommeil médicinal, une anesthésie.


	17. Monde Humain - Vengeance&Réincarnation !

Je précise que le roi et Roi ne se prononce pas pareil : Roi est comme Roy.

POV AUTEUR :

Un petit garçon. Le médecin est étonné de sa peau blanche mais il comprend grâce aux explications du roi.

Roi : "Pour le prénom c'est Rei qui choisit. Restez avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas attendre.

Flam : Erreur, nous pouvons attendre, il ne faut pas laisser Rei seul."

Et le jeune garçon pris son temps. Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrent doucement le soir. Il ne voit pas son petit, ça le panique. Il se relève d'un coup mais son corps est encore fatigué. Il tire maladroitement sur sa couverture et se fait mal au bras abîmé. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un l'entend et ouvre la porte. C'est Roi. L'impulsif porte une boule entourée d'une serviette, le bébé.

Roi : "Voici notre petit, un mâle.

Rei : Nutarioo Buutr Taki, ça te vas ?

Roi : J'avais pris la décision de te laisser le choix."

Dès le lendemain, le groupe se remis en marche. Le petit, celui qui l'a porté et le médecin restent à l'écart de la bataille. Mais Rei rejoins son jumeau car il voit une ombre qu'il connaît bien. En la suivant, son premier sentiment s'affirme. Atashi, l'explorateur exceptionnel, numéro un chez les démons, en mission d'espionnage ici accompagné de Nanaza, sa petite sœur. Il voie une personne de sa famille être chez les Traîtres.

Rei : "Nanaza ?

Nanaza : Rei ? Tu te dénonces aux Traîtres ? Veux-tu rejoindre nos rangs ?

Rei : Qu'est-ce que... Atashi ! Elle est avec toi ?

Atashi : Non, elle l'est vraiment.

Nanaza : Je devine que tu es normal Rei. Je laisse Atashi, tu es bien plus précieux."

Elle utilise son pouvoir de Mind Control pour empêcher son grand frère de se débattre. Il avance donc avec elle vers une salle énorme, brillante de noir et d'or. Neikatsu SANPI, voici le grand adversaire.

Neikatsu : "Et bien Nanaza, je pensais que tu serais incapable de faire ça car c'est ton frère mais je suis étonné.

Nanaza : Facile.

Neikatsu : Le roi, son fiancé, l'explorateur et ton deuxième frère sont là. Sois prête à les affronter pendant que je torture ce petit.

Nanaza : Entendu."

Rei ne se contrôle plus, ses vêtements tombent, pris par son ennemi. Neikatsu l'installe sur un mur, étend ses bras et ses jambes, accroche sa queue par un pic de roche. Il retire les bandages et attend patiemment les invités. Rei peut enfin bouger mais sa position lui fait mal au bras gauche.  
Les quatre alliés finissent par apparaître à la porte sombre. Roi le premier, il voit vite ce qui ne devrait pas être là.

Roi : "Mon amour...

Neikatsu : Ici, ce n'est pas autorisé petit."

Nanaza utilise son Mind Control sur Flam et Atashi pour les faire combattre contre Irrashhi et Roi. Roi le remarque vite, elle est une fervente Traître. Neikatsu prend sa lame et commence à s'amuser sur son nouveau jouet. Il trace un signe de traîtrise sur son torse, formant des plaies montrant la peau blanche à l'intérieur. Et quand les combats commencent à s'éterniser, Neikatsu s'amuse à doucement couper la queue de Rei. Celui qui se débat ce fait plus de mal que d'arriver à sortir de ce guêpier. Nanaza voit ça et stoppe son Mind Control, elle n'arrive pas à le supporter. Elle fonce vers son ancien chef et le frappe un bon coup.

Rei : "Nana... Za !

Nanaza : Je croyais que tu méritais d'être puni... Mais te faire autant souffrir alors que tu es déjà affaibli... C'est horrible !

Roi : Allez petite sœur, combat avec nous.

Atashi : Excuse-moi Rei, je n'étais pas assez fort pour battre un Mind Control.

Flam : Pareillement, son pouvoir est énorme."

Le sang écarlate, tombe au sol avec la longue queue foncée du fragile. En difficulté, le roi Traître recule. Irrashhi alerte le médecin par télépathie puis part libérer le jeune homme. Détaché, le blessé saute au cou du roi, s'enfuyant du combat.

Irrashhi : "Tiens-toi bien, ça va souffler."

Une bourrasque énorme. Non, pas énervé. Plutôt enragé. Rei a peur de ce vent si violent et cache son visage dans la tunique du roi. Et voilà qu'un homme en blanc entre dans la salle avec un petit dans les bras. En le voyant, Neikatsu sait très bien de qui il tient et lui envoie une attaque. Mais Flam s'interpose et dans un bruit immense, les demis-humains arrivent enfin.  
Scène traumatisante.  
Flam transpercé par un trait de lumière noire. Un sort interdit, traversant toute matière. De plus, Neikatsu sait bien visé. c'était censé être la tête du bébé mais c'est devenu le cœur du deuxième roi. Irrashhi laisse tomber le corps agonisant de Rei et explose tout son pouvoir. Roi, Nanaza, le médecin et les demis-humains sont propulsés contre les murs. Rei n'arrive plus à respirer et le vent force ses plaies à s'ouvrir. Son petit est à terre alors il essaye de s'en approcher pour le protéger. Doucement, il y arrive et finit par s'évanouir au dessus de lui. Neikatsu est déjà mort mais Irrashhi continue à s'amuser avec son corps, le rendant méconnaissable.

Roi : "Ressaisis-toi !... Si tu ne te contrôles pas... Rei et Nutarioo mourront aussi !

Irrashhi : Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Roi : Connard !

Irrashhi : La vie ne sert à rien sans Flam alors vous pouvez tous mourir.

Hiro : Majesté... Je peux le ramener ! Juste stoppez sinon je ne le ferai pas pour lui !"

Et le vent s'arrête d'un coup. Les yeux inexpressifs du roi se posent sur le demi-humain. Il lui laisse cinq minutes, un peu rapide mais suffisant pour réussir son pouvoir de Réincarnation sur un décès proche. Hiro parle doucement dans la langue démoniaque. Le chant de la vie.

Hiro : "Fruntuu Zaeriane Xyuso. Jimbu !"

Et la chant majestueux réveille Flam comme si il avait juste dormit un moment. Après ça, le roi se calme et se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait. Il crie le nom de l'inconscient qui est couvert de son propre sang. Il retourne le jeune homme pour voir ses blessures et remarque le bébé qu'il avait oublié le temps de sa rage. Nutarioo pleure même si lui ne comprend pas la situation. La petite boule blanche recouverte du sang de son père ne sait même pas quelle est la substance. Irrashhi se dépêche à arrêter les hémorragies grâce à sa guérison incomplète. Roi se précipite vers eux également et vérifie que son fils n'est pas blessé.

Irrashhi : "Je crois qu'il va falloir les brûlées... Ces cicatrices ne se refermeront pas seules... Roi ça sera dur mais, tu dois le faire.

Roi :... Je ne veux pas mais je préfère qu'il arrête de souffrir et il ne le sentira pas vu qu'il est inconscient."

Alors du bout des doigts, il retrace les cicatrices avec un feu doux. Puis il brûle complètement le reste de sa queue. Et finalement, il incinère complètement l'épaule de son jumeau. La vengeance est faite, ils peuvent enfin rentrer chez eux.


	18. Le temps de grandir pour un bébé !

Désolé pour la longue absence, j'étais en vacances et j'en ai profité pour me reposer ! Je sors un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter mais je sais que ce n'est pas énorme ! Le prochain chapitre fera donc obligatoirement plus de 500 mots !

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

La petite boule blanche grandit à une vitesse ahurissante. Il n'a pourtant que deux mois et était prématuré. Il est né en avance et son seul problème est que sa jambe droite est lente à évoluer. Enfant de deux mêmes sangs, il ressemble beaucoup à ses parents. Quelques cheveux roses sur la tête et des yeux rubis, il se rend souvent voir son père blessé. Sa tante Nanaza a détruit son signe de traîtrise et s'est excusé mille fois au roi et à Flam. Le chef des armées garde une belle cicatrice de l'attaque mortelle qu'il a reçu et ne l'expose pas comme une fierté mais comme une preuve que lui, le bébé et Rei qu'il a protégés, sont vivants.

Toute les semaines, la petite boule blanche vient voir son père blessé. D'après le médecin, il devra rester jusqu'à que sa queue et son oreille se régénère, environ une année démoniaque entière. Mais c'était trop long, la guerre allait commencée dans quelques jours. Si Rei se bat, il ne soignera jamais mais si il ne se bat pas, la victoire sera moins sûre car son pouvoir est énorme.


	19. Guerre et folie !

Désolé pour l'abscence ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV AUTEUR :

Les parties sont simples : -Roi est assigné au palais pour éviter les intrusions (et surtout pour qu'il reste proche de Rei et son fils).

-Irrashhi prépare son pouvoir atomique pour détruire les adverses.

-Sasuka s'occupe de kidnapper Dakos pour qu'il voie son destin.

-Senra utilise son pouvoir de protection pour que le royaume ne soit pas endommagé.

-Flam contourne les armées adverses pour escorter les habitants de Lila.

-Hiro et Nir s'occupent d'empêcher les ennemis d'avancer.

Les autres troupes sont disposées à différents postes mais une plus grande partie sera au front et non pas en protection ou en bloque. Cordialement et bonne chance à tous, Flamour Ourii Ritao ILL.

Le prospectus arrive en matinée, les soldats sont légèrement inquiets d'une guerre, repensant aux désastres que ça cause chez les humains et au cataclysme qui était survenu à la dernière bataille. Mais, c'est le roi qui allait avoir tout la culpabilité plus tard. Il va tuer des innocents, des femmes qui ne se battent pas, des enfants en bas âge,... Mais Irrashhi est prêt à tout pour la survie de son peuple. Tout, à une exception : il ne peut pas sacrifié son mari, son Flam. Et c'est pour ça que celui-ci possède une tâche bien plus facile et moins dangereuse. L'état de guerre est déclaré, l'ennemi n'a pas vraiment de stratégie. Les démons gris sont en avantage ! Tout s'enclenche vite, l'armée est en place, Flam est déjà arrivé pour sauver les habitants de Lila et Irrashhi attend le bon moment pour tout faire exploser.

Plusieurs heures a resté sur place avant qu'un signal vert parte vers le ciel. C'était le signe pour poser le bouclier, Flam a donc réussi à franchir la frontière. Un autre signal, noir, apparut. On le surnomme "heure de la mort", le moment où Irrashhi doit franchir le pas et détruire des peuples entiers. Et son rire sera caché par l'explosion...

C'est comme ça chez les démons, les guerres sont comme des éclairs traversant le ciel. Rapide, effrayant... Quelques heures ont suffies. La guerre est déjà finie, mais pas la folie du gentil... Voir les corps, le sang n'est pas suffisant. Irrashhi se dépêche de rentrer au palais, tremblant. En passant dans les rues, les gens s'éloignent de lui, sachant qu'il est sûrement traumatisé... Mais il n'en ai rien. Irrashhi fonce vers les prisonniers de guerre et... Irrashhi se met à penser, une mâle et une femelle par peau... N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Irrashhi écarte un couple de chaque pays. Puis Irrashhi sort son sceptre. Les prisonniers prennent peur, Irrashhi semble effrayant pour un roi "modèle"...

Irrashhi bat à mort des innocents. Irrashhi tue pour le plaisir. Irrashhi aime le sang sur ses mains. Les demi-humains sont là. Son fiancé aussi. La vision de ses parents sont dans son esprit. Mais rien ne l'arrête. Il ne reste plus rien face à lui, suffisant non ? Mais cette expression de folie et mélangée à un manque.

Flam : "Majesté ?..."

Son fiancé n'osait pas l'appeler par son prénom, c'est ce qui réveilla le roi fou.

Irrashhi : "Flam ?... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... J'aime tuer bordel !

Flam : En effet. Tu devrais être arrêter. Mais personne n'en saura rien, on va garder ça pour nous."

Roi et Rei arrivent avec leur petit. La boule blanche n'eu pas le temps de voir le massacre que Rei retourna sur ses pas pour rester cachés dans un couloir.

Roi : "Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Qui a fait ça ?!

Flam : Il va l'avouer... N'est-ce pas ?

Irrashhi :... C'est... C'est moi... *rigole* J'aime tuer et je veux plus de sang !"

Le roi se calme tout seul cette fois, comprenant sa bipolarité. Et surtout en entendant les talons de Rei, voulant préserver son fils de ses mauvaises images.

Irrashhi : "Je reviens, je vais m'excuser à Rei !"

Il suivit donc les bruits du calme. Il finit par arrivé à la grande intersection du palais. Il fit une légère caresse à la tête du bébé puis fit un rire gêné.

Irrashhi : "Désolé, je viens de comprendre que je suis bipolaire... Je perds le contrôle quand je commence à devoir tuer... Et j'aime ça !"

Le roi donne un coup de sceptre au crâne de Rei qui tombe et lâche son fils. Le bipolaire avance vers la boule blanche et se prépare à tuer le bébé. Mais le bâton dur rencontrit quelque chose d'autre. Le dos du garçon fragile.

Irrashhi : "Mais crève ! Sale chien ! J'aurai jamais du t'aider, t'aurais du mourir et ton fils avec toi !

Rei : Ah !... Tu as raison... Mais c'est trop tard...

Irrashhi : Putain, dégage !

Roi : Connard de roi !"

En courant, l'impulsif fit rentrer son poing dans la mâchoire du fou. Se cognant la tête au sol, il reprit conscience. Son ami était à terre, à côté de son fils après que ses bras et ses jambes ont refusés de le tenir. Il entend ses larmes mais cette fois, aucune excuse ne sera bonne.

Rei : "R-Roi... Ce n'est pas... Sa faute, il a raison... De dire et faire ça...

Roi : Ne dis pas de conneries !

Rei : C'est la vérité... Tous autour de moi ont voulus ma mort... Alors je le dois non ?

Nutarioo :...Pa...Pa...

Rei : Bonjour fiston... Excuse-moi, ce n'est plus moi qui va m'occuper de toi... Je vais disparaître...

Nutarioo : Non..."

* * *

Hey les gens ! J'essaierai d'être plus souvent là mais rien n'est dit !


	20. Rei, démon sans espoirs !

POV REI :

Que signifie vivre si personne ne veut de moi ? Je n'ai plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Ma sœur, mon jumeau et maintenant un de mes amis... Ils ont tous voulus ma mort, même s'il ont compris leur erreur. Mes camarades sont tous pareil. Je suis différent des autres, comme avant. D'une peau différente, d'une orientation sexuelle différente et d'être incestueux. Bon élément ?! Quelle blague ! Irrashhi n'a pas du tout eu besoin de mes pouvoirs... Tous me mentent depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où j'ai entièrement brûler. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, employé de la magie interdite. Et pour ça, moi aussi je dois mentir un peu.

Rei : "Je vais voir un médecin. Roi, garde notre petit en attendant."

Il est d'accord. Ou plutôt il est naïf. Croire quelque chose d'aussi idiot alors que mon objectif est de modifier le quatinum espace-temps. Le magicien accepte ça, il veut bien me laisser y aller. Mais au moment de sauter dans le quantinum, Des crocs se plantent dans son cou et son corps ne tombe plus. Il regarde au-dessus de lui et voit les pattes d'un animal griffant une cape sanguine.

Irrashhi : "Tiens bon Cookie ! Rei, monte, ne fais pas le bête !

Rei : Lâche-moi. Je veux tout changer.

Irrashhi : Toute notre réalité changera sinon ! Ah !"

Les mains du roi glissent, il est donc obligé de planter ses griffes dans la roche. je finis par remonter en entendant des gémissements venant de l'être me protégeant.

Irrashhi : "Je t'en empêche car... C'est à moi d'y aller... Adieu Rei, occupe-toi bien de Cookie.

Rei : Non !"

... Forme démoniaque. J'ai peur de causer le malheur de quelqu'un, je m'en transforme. Mes grands crocs transpercent son épaule pour l'attraper. Cookie panique et l'attrape pour l'éloigner du quantinum. Celui-ci, censé transporter quelqu'un VITE, s'autodétruit. Le magicien du temps crie le nom du roi, qui possède la même intention que son ami.

Rei : "Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es heureux toi...

Irrashhi : Je n'ai pas d'enfants... Plus de famille... Mes amis ne me font pas confiance... Je suis à nouveau seul...

Rei : Mais personne n'a attenter à ta vie...

Irrashhi : Je suis... Un meurtrier !... J'ai tué ma mère !... Je... Je me hais... Je suis fou... Je veux toujours plus de sang... Je n'en peux plus..."

Ses larmes sont bien plus présentes que les miennes. Son état d'esprit est différent du mien, il supporte ce poids depuis trop longtemps. Roi entre en trombe, frappant un bon coup dans la mâchoire de notre roi. Sachant qu'il veut continuer, je m'interpose.

Roi : "Bouge.

Rei : Il m'a sauver. Il serai arriver plus tard, je serai tombé dans le quantinum."

Mon jumeau se tait. Mais c'est à mon tour de baffer mon sauveur. Roi me regarde étrangement, Irrashhi veut juste que le quantinum se rouvre et sauter dedans.

Roi : "Je ne comprends plus rien Rei !

Rei : Putain Irrashhi, t'aurais pas pu me laisser tomber dans le quantinum ?! T'as pas compris que c'était intentionnel ?! Je veux changer le passé !

Irrashhi : Et changer quoi ?

Roi : T'es fou Rei ! Changer le passé nécessite un gros sacrifice ! Tu n'aurais pas survecu !

Rei : Sauf que je voulais faire disparaître mon existence."

Je sais que même mon fils ne peut plus m'aider. Moi et Irrashhi sommes différents, contrairement à moi, il a encore des espoirs.


	21. Démon de la connaissance - Secrets !

POV ROI :

Bordel Rei... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?! Mais t'es un imbécile de première zone, tu ne penses même pas aux autres avant de penser à toi ! C'est ce que j'aimerais dire... Mais je comprends, c'est difficile. Personne n'a jamais souhaité ni même essayé de me tuer, je suis assez tranquille. Mais mon jumeau est bien différent. Si Irrashhi a eu envie de le tuer, ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel contrairement à moi ou Nanaza. Et dire que j'ai fait tant de mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. Nutarioo, accroché dans mon dos, se lâche et glisse jusqu'au sol, puis il avance vers son deuxième père. Il a déjà autant grandit... Parler, marcher et réfléchir, comprendre la vie sans la moindre aide. Le temps de grandir pour un bébé est vraiment court, rapide.

Nutarioo : "Papa.

Rei : Nutarioo...

Nutarioo : Pourquoi effacer ton existence ? Oui, des gens ont voulus ta mort mais sur Terre, certains sont encore plus visés que toi.

Rei : Excuse-moi d'être fragile.

Nutarioo : Non papa, tu vas devenir un criminel. Si tu disparais, ton jumeau disparaîtra, et moi aussi. En effaçant ta vie, tu en détruirais d'autres. Ensuite Majesté, vous aussi avez votre place ici. Peu importe votre santé mentale, tant que vous pouvez vivre heureux. Si vous aviez effacé votre vie, vous n'auriez pas tuer certes mais vous n'auriez jamais fait venir d'humains ici et nous aurions perdus, vu que l'ancien roi n'aurait pas eu d'enfant mais que la reine serait vivante."

Impossible... Nutarioo aurait le pouvoir de connaissance ?! Alors... Le prédécesseur est mort, faisant sûrement partit des Traîtres.

Irrashhi : "Non ! P... Pablriv n'est pas...

Nutarioo : Pablriv ? L'ancien démon de connaissance ? Et également ton frère ? Il est mort, tu l'as fais exploser chez les Traîtres.

Roi : Attends ! Si Irrashhi a un frère et qu'il fait disparaître son existence, ce n'est pas son frère qui va prendre sa place ?

Nutarioo : Ai-je oublier un détail ? Pablriv s'est exilé peu après la mort de sa mère, je pense qu'il connaissais le coupable. Qui est d'ailleurs juste là."

Tous tournent la tête vers le roi qui répète 'non', les oreilles baissées en signe de faiblesse, et le visage orienté vers le sol.

Nutarioo : "Mais Pablriv se serai exilé même sans ça. Il voulait tout détruire lui aussi et il pensait que commencer par son propre pays serai le mieux."

Je rêve ou quoi ? Irrashhi pleure ! Il est triste pour un Traître ! Ouais, c'est son frère mais celui-ci veut détruire tout ce qui entoure Irrashhi. Sa Majesté semble juste se cacher dans son monde, un vrai monstre ce mec.

Irrashhi : "Je...

Nutarioo : Tu l'aimais."

Le silence qui se brise. Les larmes qui s'arrêtent. Seul notre fils et sa Majesté savent la vraie signification de tout ça. Lui aussi, possède une vie semblable, une vie incestueuse ?

Irrashhi : "C'était...

Nutarioo : S'il n'était pas mort ni exilé, il serait ton mari."

Comme moi et Rei. C'est pour ça qu'il est si ouvert sur le sujet. Mais il a beaucoup trop mal.


	22. Concurrence pour le roi !

POV REI :

Les yeux de notre roi sont devenus des nuages de pluie. Nutarioo a poussé l'explication trop loin, Roi a été trop provocateur et moi, trop silencieux. Son regard ne montre aucune once de bonheur.

Flam : "Irrashhi !"

Son fiancé est là et pourtant... Il ne quitte pas ses larmes... Le quantinum se rouvre, le magicien le fait exprès ! Je bloque sa Majesté avec mes ailes, me mettant en danger. Soudainement, le quantinum aspire ce qui l'entoure. Si Roi ne m'aurait pas attraper, le roi et moi serions tombés.

Irrashhi : "C'est dangereux... Lâche-moi...

Rei : Jamais !

Irrashhi : Alors je... Je vais te tuer !"

Ses yeux encore larmoyants, il change d'expression du visage. Malgré sa folie, il ne se calme pas. Il n'arrive pas à changer sa tristesse en envie de meurtre.

Flam : "Majesté !"

Son peu de folie stoppe immédiatement mais la pluie reste. Le démon de glace attend que le quantinum se brise avant d'avancer vers son roi et l'enlacer comme jamais.

Flam : "Si tu en as tant besoin, je vais t'offrir le bonheur.

Irrashhi : Flam... Je n'en ai pas le droit... Je suis monstrueux...

Flam : Tu es toi. Et ça me va. Je vais juste t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas penser à moi avant de vouloir supprimer ta vie."

C'est de la rage. Flam est énervé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. La pluie se fait plus dense, Irrashhi n'en peux plus. Il fait une crise beaucoup trop forte et est incapable de se relevé, tremblant de tristesse et de peur. Pluie battante. Le visage du glaçon se fait plus attendrit.

Flam : "Maintenant tu n'es plus à Pablriv, tu es mien. Ton frère et mort, toute ta famille également. Mais sache que j'ai connu cette douleur avant toi."

Le passé du chef des armées ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... Je croyais qu'il était heureux sauf que... De ce que je comprends, il a perdu sa famille ?

Flam : "Trop de silence, je vais tout te dire Irrashhi... Pourquoi je dois disparaître de ta vie."

POV FLAM :

À l'époque, je vivais avec mes sœurs et mes frères, mes parents travaillant jusqu'à tard. Je ne les voyaient jamais. Toujours seul, sous la pluie. Et le temps et la situation étaient d'abord les mêmes avant la catastrophe. Comme d'habitude, moi sous la pluie. Ma fratrie à l'intérieur et mes parents qui rentraient à peine. Mais les explosions balayèrent le calme de la pluie. Je perdis tout ce que j'avais aimer, ma famille. Et tout ce dont je me souviens est deux chevelures, vertes et ces deux silhouettes qui s'embrassaient, devant le feu. Puis le plus grand pris le plus petit dans ces bras et commença des caresses, trop tendancieuses. Et ces deux garçons firent l'amour devant le travail qu'ils avaient faits. Une paire de yeux diamants me fixaient, sachant pertinemment que je le voyais se faire prendre. Puis j'appris la mort de la reine, la démission du prince et la naissance d'un dauphin (petit-fils du roi). Mais ce dauphin était le fils du prince démissionné et fut considéré comme bâtard et fut abandonné.

Flam : "Et ce n'est maintenant que je comprends que tu as un frère Irrashhi. Et tu es normalement son fiancé. Et tu as du abandonner ton fils.

Irrashhi : Je suis désolé Flam... Mais il est impossible que Pablriv soit mort... Et... Il va revenir, je le sais... Donc, nous devons divorcer... De plus, je vais te donner une mission : retrouver mon fils, Shoto Suzuno WAYLISS.

Flam : Entendu Majesté, adieu..."

* * *

Une petite review ? Que pensez-vous de la séparation de Flam et Irrashhi ? Avez-vous envie de connaître un peu plus Pablriv pour voir à quel point il est précieux pour notre roi ?


End file.
